swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebranite
Ebranite Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Ebranites are six-armed humanoids skilled at climbing. They dwell in the great canyons and cavern networks of their homeworld and use Clubs, Bows, and Slings to hunt for food. Ebranite families unite as clans called Thildas, each one consisting of 20 to 30 families that work together and protect one another. All Ebranites have their clan's insignia tattooed on their uppermost left arm at birth, and they remain loyal to their respective Thildas until death. A council, or Ghantar, leads each Thilda. The clan leader, or Fyaban, is typically an Ebranite elder. Ebranites were all but ignored by the Old Republic. When the Empire seized control of Ebra, Imperial taskmasters put the primitive Ebranites to work in oil mines. A few escaped and joined The Rebel Alliance. The Imperial occupation has taught the average Ebranite to be wary of outlanders and suspicious of outlander technology. Ebranite Characteristics Personality: Ebranites are fiercely loyal to their family and their clan, in that order. Their general mistrust of technology can be overcome with time. Since the Battle of Endor, more Ebranites have learned to overcome their reservations concerning outlanders, and those whose families were annihilated under Imperial rule have made new lives for themselves within the greater galactic society. Ebranites are generally resourceful, tenacious, and quick to anger. Physical Description: Ebranites have six strong arms, each ending in a six-fingered hand. They have broad, flat feet, a tapered, hairless head with no visible ears, and pupiless eyes. Ebranite adults stand about 1.5 meters tall. Age Groups: Ebranites age at the following stages: Homeworld: Ebra, the second planet of the Dousc System (Located in The Mid Rim), is covered in towering mountains separated by sheer canyons.The Ebranites are perfectly suited to moving around this terrain and have created settlements in caves set into the canyon walls. Languages: Ebranites speak Ebranese, a language of honks, growls, and moans. Written Ebranese uses a primitive pictographic representation of past events. Example Names: Boda Etaan, Groex Gal, Eretha Narra, Rith Tar'ak, Erox Vor'an. Adventurers: Ebranites are confined to their homeworld during the Rise of the Empire era. Ebranites begin to explore the galaxy during the Rebellion era and can be found in every corner of the galaxy during The New Jedi Order era. Ebranite heroes are typically Scoundrels and Scouts, and Force-users among the Species are exceedingly rare. Ebranite Species Traits Ebranites share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Ebranites receive a +2 bonus to both their Strength and Constitution, but suffer -2 penalties to their Dexterity, Intelligence, and Charisma. Ebranites are tough and strong, but their primitive culture makes them difficult to relate to, and tend to lack grace outside of their mountainous homeworld. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Ebranites have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Ebranites have a base speed of 6 squares. They also have a climb speed of 12 squares. Ebrantes move slowly and awkwardly on flat terrain. * '''Natural Armor: Ebranites have thick hides and gain a +2 Natural Armor Bonus to their Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Extra Arms: '''Ebranites can hold up to six items or Weapons at a time. This ability does not grant extra attacks; however, it does mean an Ebranite can wield three two-handed weapons at a time. * '''Skilled Grappler: '''Due to their extra arms, Ebranites gain a +5 Species bonus to both Grab and Grapple checks. * '''Rage: '''Once per day, an Ebranite can fly into a Rage as a Swift Action. While Raging, the Ebranite temporarily gains a +2 Rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls, but cannot use Skills that require patience and concentration, such as Mechanics, Stealth, or Use the Force. A fit of Rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + the Ebranite's Constitution modifier. ** At the end of it's Rage, the Ebranite moves -1 Persistent step along the Condition Track. The penalties imposed by this Persistent Condition persist until the Ebranite takes at least 10 minutes to recuperate, during which time the Ebranite can't engage in any strenuous activity. * '''Primitive: Ebranites do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Darkvision: '''Ebranites ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * '''Expert Climber: '''Ebranites are great climbers and may choose to Take 10 on Climb checks even when distracted or threatened. * '''Automatic Languages: All Ebranites can speak, read, and write both Basic and Ebranese. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Ebranites